


His Moon

by BellyAcher



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Borderline Poetry, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, like really quick, some quick sweet deduswayne, sorta - Freeform, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyAcher/pseuds/BellyAcher
Summary: After the moon king is defeated, things finally feel calm again.
Relationships: Wayne/Dedusmuln (Hylics)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	His Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after hylics 1 :)  
> This is very VERY short, sorry

A pink sunset slides down the vast sky. The endless darkness impending, the shattered remnants of moon rising from their places. 

Under the tragic moon fragments and stars, a man holds close to his lover. 

Wayne is his name, and he is nestled close to his dear Dedusmuln. 

The lunar man leans into his horned lover’s shoulder. Wayne can only close his eyes and sigh deeply, the flat vast emptiness of the field in his backyard made his chest feel strangely cold. 

Dedusmuln had an arm wrapped around Wayne, both men smiling softly. 

No matter the temperature, Wayne would always be melting. Melting into Dedusmuln as they’d embrace and feel things they’d wanted so desperately for so long. 

Wayne’s face nuzzled in Dedusmuln’s shoulder, he lets out a quiet sob. He holds tight, and thanks the world for letting him have this. He’s so, so happy. 

Dedusmuln rubs his back comfortingly, keeping his silence and only breaking it to hush Wayne. 

Later inside the house, Dedusmuln curls his body around Wayne’s on the old couch. They face each other and get comfortable, the television’s dull droning and colors ignored. A yellow cat lie curled up at the bottom of the stairs, it’s soft purring showing its contentment. 

Dedusmuln shifts, blindly grabbing the remote and powering the television off. The darkness consumes them, and the horned man sighs happily. 

Both were stirring, and only awake for a brief moment, only to whisper quietly. It was almost silent, soft quiet voices breathed out warm ‘I love you’s, the two shortly becoming too tired after a moment of whispering to each other. 

One final happy sigh came from Wayne, as he lays his face softly against the warm chest of Dedusmuln. 

The window next to the living room’s light from the moon shone through, a light casting across the floor that shows their heavy clothes that weren’t needed for sleeping.

Dedusmuln knew that the moon wasn’t gone. However, even though the one in the sky had been destroyed, he knew, he only needed the moon he held in his arms to give him light. 

And as long as he has his moon, the best is yet to come.


End file.
